<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're mad【授权翻译】 by oliviaireth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948801">You're mad【授权翻译】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaireth/pseuds/oliviaireth'>oliviaireth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FF互殴文学, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaireth/pseuds/oliviaireth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>芬熊到曼督斯后有点迷糊，然后被费费给打清醒了 (尝试敷衍)。</p>
<p>This is the authorized translation of You're mad by VillainousVivs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fëanor | Curufinwë &amp; Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're mad【授权翻译】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672703">You're mad</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVivs/pseuds/VillainousVivs">VillainousVivs</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他不知道他们在那里站了多长时间，一直盯着对方，但肯定有一会儿了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feanor？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他知道这是真的，因为另一个精灵开始笑了，而他不认识其他被叫 “Feanor” 还能笑出来的人。而且，他的 fea 闻起来像烟雾一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你真该看看你自己的表情，” Feanor 用一种奇怪的语气说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingolfin 考虑过掐他，推他。踢他大概也可以？或是报复性地扇他一巴掌（以前似乎有人这样做过，他迷迷糊糊地想。然后一个桌子被掀翻了，好像还有些争吵，不过他也不确定。）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后他用力打了 Feanor 一拳。Feanor 摔倒了，然后笑得更厉害了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你疯了，” Fingolfin 说，低头看着他。他以为打了 Feanor 之后会感觉好些，但他却什么都感觉不到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊，” Feanor 说。“你知道你儿子救了我儿子吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不知道。” 他想了想。实际上他好像听说过这件事，不过已经太久远了。“知道。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好像涉及到折磨，一只鹰，还有某种形式上的帮助。你记得完整版本吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingolfin 耸耸肩。他认为如果自己努力想，或许能记起来，但他不知道这还有什么意义。他们在曼督斯，而他们的孩子们也迟早会来到曼督斯。他现在什么都不想知道，什么都不想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（这大概就是为什么他远离了其他灵魂，这样他们的声音就不会烦到他了。也有可能是他们不想接近他 —— 一个弑亲者的亲人，带领他们走上了冰峡的人，抛下他们独自面对 Morgoth 的人。或许 Mandos 只是不想让他亲近那些刚来不久还健谈的灵魂，这样更方便管理。也许并没有什么特殊原因，他只是在胡思乱想，因为现在根本没必要清醒地思考。）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在他疲惫地考虑这一切时，Feanor 站了起来。“再打我一下，” 他闻起来还是像烟雾一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要，” Fingolfin 告诉他。他不想和 Feanor 说话，他太明亮，太吵闹，而且太疯狂。他退后了几步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦，你可想了，” 然后 Feanor 撞了他一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingolfin 没摔倒，然后直接扇了他一巴掌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你打我干什么！？” 他喊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“让你清醒过来，你这忘恩负义的蠢孩子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingolfin 闪了一下，不是因为这些话，而是因为 Feanor 刚刚踢了他的小腿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哎呦，” 他想，“这很疼的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后他突然看到了他兄长火焰般的 fea，并意识到 Feanor 刚刚在哭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你真是疯了，” 他说，也许是出于本能，也许是因为他无话可说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feanor 朝他做了个鬼脸 —— 他怀疑这应该是个微笑。“你醒了，Nolo。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingolfin 盯着眼前的景象，想把它烙进自己的意识里。记忆像洪水般袭来。他的父母兄弟和复杂的家庭。他的孩子们，还有亲爱的 Anaire。精灵宝钻。抵着他脖颈的长剑，陌生而危险。猝不及防的退位，更加猝不及防的加冕典礼。澳阔泷迪。先行离开的 Feanor。冰原。永远离开的 Feanor。一场让位典礼，又一场加冕典礼。战争。战争。战争。战争。战争。一种像是海浪和寒冰的感觉，促使他不停地往前骑。七道伤口。曼督斯。判决。阴影。时间，一开始是充足的时间，然后是令人窒息的漫长岁月。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊，” Fingolfin 轻声说。Feanor 生气地擦着眼泪，他的 fea 正因为抑制不住的（有点可爱也有些让人吃惊）抽泣而抖动，那些没来得及擦去的泪珠也随之蒸发。“多久了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“太久了，” Feanor 说，然后抓住了 Fingolfin 的手腕，抓得太紧，都快把他给烧伤了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们要去哪儿？” Fingolfin 问，不知道自己要被拉去曼督斯的哪个不知名角落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“去找 Atar，” Feanor 回答。“还有其他人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>